My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Indigo Wreath
|hair = |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Music to My Ears. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail!. Perfect Day for Fun. Friendship Through the Ages. Life is a Runway. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story. Raise This Roof. Steps of Pep. Monday Blues. Subs Rock. The Art of Friendship. The Canterlot Movie Club. Epic Fails. Coinky-Dink World. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending School of Rock. A Fine Line. Display of Affection. A Little Birdie Told Me. Schedule Swap. Run to Break Free. Fluttershy's Butterflies. Text Support. Stressed in Show. All the World's Off Stage. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. Sock It to Me. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Other depictions Storybooks ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror. IDW comics In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Indigo Wreath appears on pages 14, 30, 31, and 37. Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight and Spike getting strange looks EG.png Twilight acting like a pony in front of a student EG.png Twilight embarrassed EG.png Unnamed boy and his dog EG.png Male student and his dog continue on their way EG.png Students walking through high school 2 EG.png Twilight observes dramas EG.png Students fill the hallways again EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Canterlot High School drama club EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the lunch table EG.png Students walking through Canterlot High EG.png Background humans surprised 1 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rainbow Dash singing EG.png Rainbow Dash singing 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie singing in lunch room.jpg Pinkie Pie running EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding hands EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity dancing in cafeteria EG.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Students running into the school EG.png Sunset casts a shadow on the school EG.png Canterlot High students frightened EG.png Front of the school torn away EG.png Demon Sunset flying into the school EG.png Sunset "I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school" EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 walking toward unnamed boy and dog EG2.png Dog barking to the music's beat EG2.png Unnamed boy and dog passing DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Player Piano Crowd of students EG2.png Diamond Dog boys muscling through crowd EG2.png Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png Shake Your Tail Granny Smith and students dancing EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Rainbow Dash tries the high-striker EG2.png Applejack hammers the high-striker EG2.png Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack run into second photo booth EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking for friends EG2.png Text message from Pinkie and Rarity EG2.png Text message from Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Text messages of confusion EG2.png Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png Life is a Runway Rarity showing off for the public EG2.png Rarity "be the girl that you want to be" EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Students approaching Canterlot High School EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Adagio declares a battle of the bands EG2.png Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Audience after shockwave EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 2 EG2.png Audience booing at the Dazzlings EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Micro Chips "is it just me" EG3.png Micro Chips taking a picture EG3.png Students around a bulletin board EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' CHS students in the library EG3.png Indigo Wreath and Sophisticata on library second level EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png CHS students clapping and singing along EG3.png Students walking outside CHS EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Principal Celestia welcomes the CPA students EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Students startled by microphone feedback EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Applejack --stop aiming at the target-- EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack smile at each other EG3.png Sci-Twi hugging Applejack EG3.png Applejack --I was telling you the truth-- EG3.png Applejack starts glowing in Sci-Twi's hug EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Rainbow jumps a dirt ramp EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Sunset jumps another ramp EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Sci-Twi "winning these games depends on me" EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Sci-Twi EG3.png Device drops to the ground EG3.png Crack in ground aiming at the Equestria Girls EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Sunset "like you can have everything" EG3.png Sunset "I've been where you are" EG3.png Sunset "I've made the same mistake" EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts below the battle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png More Shadowbolts and Wondercolts under purple light EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic CHS students hiding in fear from Juniper Montage EGS3.png CHS students hiding behind the smartphone stand EGS3.png CHS students running away from demon Juniper EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story Canterlot High students at the Fall Formal SS2.png Raise This Roof Twilight Sparkle and her friends dancing SS3.png Applejack and Rarity dancing SS3.png Applejack and Rarity applauding SS3.png Applejack "this is the song I requested!" SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom start line-dancing SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom in the spotlight SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom kicking their shoes SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom impressing the crowd SS3.png Pinkie Pie clapping to the music SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom tapping their heels SS3.png Rainbow Dash "challenge accepted!" SS3.png Rainbow Dash pokes Scootaloo with her elbow SS3.png Rainbow Dash grabs Scootaloo by the hand SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom under the Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png Rainbow and Scootaloo under Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png Rainbow Dash signaling DJ Pon-3 SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom watch Rainbow and Scootaloo dance SS3.png Rainbow Dash starts to breakdance SS3.png Rainbow Dash breakdancing SS3.png Rainbow Dash breakdances seriously SS3.png Rainbow Dash in a hip-hop dance pose SS3.png Scootaloo surprised by Rainbow's seriousness SS3.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie watch their friends dance SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo appear in the spotlight SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo start to dance SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo holding their trophy SS3.png Crusaders notice Applejack and Rainbow Dash SS3.png Steps of Pep Pinkie Pie jumping ecstatically SS4.png Monday Blues Sunset Shimmer trips over a dog leash SS6.png Sunset holding an empty paper cup SS6.png Indigo Wreath helping Sunset Shimmer SS6.png Indigo shares his umbrella with Sunset SS6.png Sunset Shimmer in much shock SS6.png Sunset Shimmer races to school SS6.png Subs Rock Canterlot High students in a classroom SS8.png Twilight excited to have Celestia as a teacher SS8.png Students listening to Principal Celestia SS8.png Twilight Sparkle raises her hand again SS8.png Class students hear a sudden loud noise SS8.png The Art of Friendship Canterlot High students in the school art room SS10.png Pinkie drums in the middle of the art room SS10.png The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png Epic Fails Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png Coinky-Dink World Exterior shot of the Sweet Snacks Cafe SS15.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together School of Rock Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Maud Pie giving a lecture about rocks EGDS1.png Canterlot High students looking uninterested EGDS1.png CHS students barely listening to Maud EGDS1.png CHS students looking bored and tired EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" EGDS1.png CHS students looking even more bored EGDS1.png Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie look at Maud EGDS1.png Pinkie "ready for what we planned with Maud?" EGDS1.png Twilight and Rarity ready to help Pinkie EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie pulling Twilight off-screen EGDS1.png CHS students looking at Rarity's gems EGDS1.png CHS students looking at the glittery sprinkles EGDS1.png Students amazed by moving dinosaur bones EGDS1.png CHS students cheering and applauding EGDS1.png A Fine Line Display of Affection Crowd of people outside Carousel Boutique EGDS9.png Rarity and students looking at window display EGDS9.png A Little Birdie Told Me Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle "only No. 2 pencils" EGDS10.png Trixie accuses Fluttershy of cheating EGDS10.png Students shocked by Trixie's accusation EGDS10.png CHS students starting to get excited EGDS10.png CHS students in awe of Fluttershy's calculations EGDS10.png CHS students in complete and utter shock EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle "she's correct!" EGDS10.png Cranky and students cheering for Fluttershy EGDS10.png Schedule Swap Exterior view of Canterlot High School EGDS37.png CHS students in home ec class EGDS37.png Run to Break Free Rainbow putting a ball in her locker EGDS42.png More students in the CHS hallway EGDS42.png Everything around RD shifts to slow motion EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash walking through the hallway EGDS42.png Rainbow "I have so much more to say" EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash "I live in slow motion" EGDS42.png Rainbow "from moment to moment" EGDS42.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Fluttershy's Butterflies Cheerilee and students looking at Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Cheerilee and students in darkened gym CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee and students looking stunned CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee and students cheering loudly CYOE2c.png Rarity "really knows how to make an entrance" CYOE2c.png Text Support Exterior shot of Canterlot High School CYOE3.png Stressed in Show All the World's Off Stage Background coal miners walk across stage CYOE7.png Students notice Shiny City partially off-stage CYOE7.png Students' play rehearsal hits a snag CYOE7.png Students dance on stage in time with backdrop CYOE7a.png Shiny City backdrop floating off-stage CYOE7a.png Coal miners dance on stage with balloon city CYOE7b.png Opening Night Selfie Soot and miners going to Shiny City CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png Video slide of Pinkie's balloon stage set CYOE10c.png Students mingling at the after-party CYOE10c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Sunset and Twilight in FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Front exterior of Canterlot High School EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer and Trixie about to fight EGFF.png Students back away from Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png More students dismissing Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Park patrons cringe at Vignette's singing EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Left side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png